


day 20: dance

by awesomems



Series: Summer Pride Challenge 2019 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Weddings, not steve n bucky's, not yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomems/pseuds/awesomems
Summary: steve and bucky dance again, after more than eighty years.





	day 20: dance

“C’mon, Steve. Are you really not gonna dance with me?” They were at Carol and Maria’s wedding reception, and a slower song had come on. Everyone with a dance partner was on the floor, but Steve was still sitting off to the side. 

“Haven’t danced in front of people since the forties,” he replied, still not looking up from his drink. 

“Neither have I, but it’s not like anyone cares. You still remember how, right?” 

“Of course I do, I just…” Bucky didn’t say anything after Steve trailed off, knowing he had something to say. “Okay, let’s go.” 

Once they were actually on the floor, the pair got into the rhythm fairly easily. “I love you so much,” Steve said. Bucky was stunned, even though the sentiment was nothing new.

“I love you so much too,” he said back, leading him seamlessly into a right turn. 

“Do you think we ought to do this someday?” Carol and Maria were in a similar situation to them, having been a couple for a long time, way before marriage equality was achieved. 

“Like a redo?” Steve nodded. “Are you proposing to me, Rogers?” 

“Nah, I wouldn’t want to steal their thunder,” he said, gesturing to the newlywed couple near the center of the floor. “Forget I said anything, though. I want it to be a surprise.”

Bucky laughed. “Yeah, okay.” He leaned in for a kiss, the music softly flowing through the venue. 

“Love you, Steve.”

“Love you too, Buck.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know how to end this but it's cute anyways, but let me know what you thought!


End file.
